hellboyfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Plague of Frogs (História)
Este é o artigo é sobre a mini-série '''Praga dos Sapos'. Para o ciclo de histórias veja Plague of Frogs'' | titulonobr = Praga dos Sapos | image = | imagecaption = | roteiro = | historia = | autor = | escritor = Mike Mignola | arte = Guy Davis | artefinal = | desenho = | cores = Dave Stewart | letras = Clem Robins | editor = Scott Allie | originalmentep = B.P.R.D.: Plague of Frogs #1–5 | numint = B.P.R.D. #8–12 | datapub = Março–Julho 2004 | coletada = [[TPB#BPRD3|''' B.P.R.D. – Volume 3: Plague of Frogs ]] | omnibus = [[B.P.R.D._Omnibus_Editions#BPRD_Omni_PoF1|'''B.P.R.D. Plague of Frogs – Volume 1]] | library = | editora = | paginas = | capitulos = | isbn = | editorab = | traducao = | datapubb = | editorb = | publicadoa = | traducaoa = | revisaoa = | diagrama = }} História da Publicação Após as quatro edições one-shot da série B.P.D.P. publicadas em 2003 (The Soul of Venice, Dark Waters, Night Train e There's Something Under My Bed), Mike Mignola mudou de direção, retornando aos temas da Seed of Destruction. No Hellmail de Plague of Frogs #1, Scott Allie chama de "uma direção totalmente nova no mundo dos quadrinhos de Mignola" e se conecta a história "de volta para as idéias de Seed of Destruction." A mini-série de cinco edições foi publicada de março a julho de 2004. Esta foi a primeira vez que Guy Davis participou da arte de um roteiro feito pelo Mike Mignola. A história foi coletada na trade paperback B.P.R.D.: Plague of Frogs em Fevereiro de 2005. Enredo Parte I Em Nova Jersey em um laboratório do B.P.D.P., um pesquisador de fungos mostra a um colega processional durante uma visita a sua mais recente pesquisa, um fungo maciço que tem crescido rapidamente em uma forma anormal. De repente, o professor visitante atira no médico por trás. Os guardas de segurança avisam para o professor se render e ouvem o homem chamar o fungo de seu 'mestre'. Muitos tiros são ouvidos e o prédio fica preto. Abe Sapien senta-se no oceano observando os corpos de pessoas afundando nas profundezas. Ao fundo Abe ouve as mesmas palavras ditas a ele pelo padre morto em Wake the Devil #5, "Consegue ouvir... sinos submersos estão tocando para ti. Fora das Cavernas de Num-Yabisc, escura e terrível profundeza, o oceano está chamando seus filhos... casa". Ele segue os corpos que caem em uma luz brilhante, e de repente acorda. Kate Corrigan reúne a equipe e eles seguem para Nova Jersey para investigar. A fita de segurança mostra o professor atirando no pesquisador e, em seguida, sendo baleado por dois seguranças. O contentor do fungo é despedaçado pelos tiros dos guardas, e o fungo parece estar entrando no professor, e depois a energia no edifício é cortada. Abe, Elizabeth Sherman , Roger e Johann Kraus entrar no edifício. Abe e Liz procuram no andar de baixo, enquanto Roger e Johann verificam consultório do médico. Enquanto Abe e Liz exploram, eles conversam. Abe diz que está preocupado com Roger. Liz responde que eles sabem o passado de Roger. Eles também sabem o que aconteceu com ela e Johann. O que eles não sabem é o passado de Abe. Roger e Johann encontram o corpo do médico. Algo deixou uma marca em sua testa. Entretanto, um dos guardas que tinha sumido transforma-se num Sapo Monstro e ataca Abe e Liz. O outro guarda, agora também um monstro, ataca também, embora que Abe foi capaz de matá-los. No andar de cima o médico se levanta, ataca e também se transforma em um sapo monstro. Roger consegue matar o monstro. Parte II De volta à sede do B.P.D.P. em Connecticut, agentes examinam os sapos. Um único esporo do fungo entrou na cabeça de cada um fazendo a transformação. Abe e Roger lembram de ter visto criaturas semelhantes antes. Abe em Cavendish Hall (como visto em Seed of Destruction) e Roger no Hunte Castle (como visto em Conqueror Worm). Professor O'Donnell diz que é Sadu-Hem, e grita com Thomas Manning. Manning explica que a cada 6 meses uma equipe verifica a Cavendish Hall. Durante 10 anos não havia nenhum sinal de vida, mas, em seguida, um pequeno fungo foi encontrado. Mudaram-se a amostra para a unidade de armazenamento de Nova Jersey e permitiu que ela crescesse. Com o corpo do professor Derby ainda desaparecido, eles investigam sua vida por qualquer comportamento estranho. Eles descobrem que, recentemente, ele começou dando um monte de dinheiro para "O Novo Templo dos Mistérios" situado fora de Crab Point, Michigan. A equipe viaja para investigar mais. Quando eles chegam a cidade parece abandonada. Johann detecta atividade em uma antiga igreja. Dentro há um homem com uma túnica pregando para sua congregação, dizendo-lhes que o inimigo veio, mas não a nada a temer. De repente, o helicóptero que transportava os agentes falha. Roger cai separando-se do grupo. Ele encontra uma jovem e tenta ajudá-la, mas ela também é um Sapo Monstro. A criatura ataca deixando Roger pendurado em seu pescoço por uma corrente. Enquanto isso, no helicóptero caído, Abe Sapien, inconsciente, mais uma vez ouve um chamado de voz, "consegue ouvir... sinos submersos estão tocando para ti", a medida que ele vê corpos afundarem. Parte III No helicóptero caído, Kate Corrigan tenta se comunicar via rádio com a sede e fala que precisa de ajuda, mas o sinal não passa, deixando os agentes por conta própria. Dentro do Novo Templo de Mistérios, Abe, Liz, Johann e o piloto que sobreviveu ferido no chão. Diante deles está o líder e uma grande figura coberta. A figura coberta, que o líder chama Sadu-Hem, estende a mão e transforma o piloto em um sapo monstro. Johann tenta parar o homem, mas a congregação, que foi toda transformada em sapos, impedi-o de destruir seu mestre. A figura encapuzada se revela como uma criatura homem-fungo, e a criatura de alguma forma obriga Johann fugir do lugar. Liz usa seu poder para por a criatura Sadu-Hem em chamas, matando a criatura. No entanto sua essência percorre pelo chão animando corpos no cemitério. Os esqueletos incandescentes atacam Kate. Liz vai para salvar Kate, enquanto Abe segue o líder da seita. Parte IV Liz incendeia os sapos restantes deixando o templo em chamas e corre para fora para salvar Kate. Ela imola os esqueletos andantes no cemitério e se livra de Sadu-Hem de uma vez. Enquanto isso Abe procura em uma casa grande e antiga, o líder da seita. Ele encontra artigos de papel com notícias sobre um menino chamado Humbert T. Jones. Ele também encontra um santuário para Rasputin. O líder do culto ataca Abe empalando-lo em uma grande lança, concretizando a profecia de Rasputin (como visto em Wake the Devil # 5). Abe atira no homem e ambos caem para fora de uma janela próxima. Oos dois ficam sangrando na floresta. Abe percebe que o líder do culto era na verdade o menino Humbert, sua juventude tomada pelo Ogdru Jahad. Ele diz que ele foi escolhido como Rasputin. Serviu Sadu-Hem e permitiu que os seus filhos, os sapos, viessem ao mundo. Abe diz que o BPPD vai pegar os sapos, mas Humbert responde que alguns vão sair e reunir-se despertando os deuses antigos. Isto por sua vez fará com que aconteça o fim do mundo e o início de um novo mundo. Com seu trabalho completo, Humbert entra no fogo para morrer. Como Abe estava morrendo, Johann vem a ele para trazê-lo de volta para a vida, mas Abe se esvai. Liz e Kate chegam, apenas para Johann dizer-lhes que Abe se foi. Parte V A cidade arde ao redor de toda a equipe enquanto os agentes do BPPD se apressam. Abe afunda no oceano em um templo subaquático enorme.Embora não esteja explícito, é a quase certeza que essas sejam as Cavernas de Num-Yabisc No interior ele vê um Espírito da Água. Diante de seus olhos, gradativamente a criatura se trasnforma em uma espécie de casulo. Agora com Abe como espectador, um mergulhador solitário entra no templo e leva o casulo. Abe é transportado para a era vitoriana. Durante uma trovoada, rãs começam a cair do céu. Abe anda através de uma estante e em uma reunião secreta. Quatro homens sentam-se em torno do casulo com outro diante deles. O homem levanta o casulo e começa a cantar. O casulo quebra e se esfarela inteiro e o espírito é consumido pelo homem. De repente, o homem, Caul , é capaz de ver Abe, e grita com ele para se afastar. Abe se aproxima e se funde com Caul. Eles colocam-o na água, mas eventualmente são forçados a deixar Caul quando Abraham Lincoln é atingido. Abe acorda com seus colegas agentes em torno dele. Alguns agentes tentam em vão capturar todos os sapos monstros. Outros agentes recuperam e revivem Roger. Cronologia da História Embora não seja explícita, os acontecimentos de Praga de Sapos aconteceram em 2004, algum tempo antes de julho. Plague of Frogs #2 afirma que os eventos ocorridos foram 10 anos após Seed of Destruction, em 1994. De acordo com a introdução da reedição de Revival os Monstro rã já estavam se espalhando até julho desse ano. Ocorrendo assim, depois de Another Day at the Office e antes de Born Again, Referências en:Plague of Frogs (story)